Beauty and the Pharaoh
by herseykisses15
Summary: What happens when Yami goes on a forgien exchange student program to the United States? Well he meets the girl of his dreams, but will things stay that way? YamiOC... And excpet lost of stupid humor and fluff moments.
1. Disclaimers

All of the Following chapters of this story that contain Yami and Kaiba here is a notice. THEY ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS!! All of the others are. Thank you adn please enjoy the story...

--3 herseykisses15


	2. Pt1 Introductions and Fashion Zombies

I sigh and almost bang my head with frustration on the desk. Only first period in my Calculus class and already I was bored out of my mind. My face was buried in my arms on the desk when the door opened and quickly shut. The room and my fat teacher Mr. Omens were silent. And when I say fat, I mean fat. This guy was huge!! Anyways I look up, my blond hair handing in front of my crystal blue eyes. I push it up with a forearm and blink once. In front of our class stood two boys. One was taller than the other, maybe 5'11", with brown hair and ice blue eyes. Kind of reminded me of my dead bland cat. Her name was Mala and she was a fucking nut job. Anyways, he wore a long black trench coat and held a briefcase in one hand. The other was different; way different. He was about 5'9", only 3 inches taller than me. His hair was insane, but cutely insane; it was spiked up and three different colors, blond, black, and this sweet red color. He wore jeans, baggy but not like the guys who let them hang down their butts (I hate that), with a black shirt and jacket. And his eyes…. Oh damn those eyes. They showed a gentleness and passion that I haven't seen since my mother died. His purple orbs stared into mine and a small smile played on his lips. "Class!" Mr. Omens said loudly. Damn that man can give me the biggest headaches. "These are our exchange student from Domino Japan. Please welcome Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto and make them feel accepted here." I could hear the preppy little bimbo cheerleaders giggle, already planning on attacking them with their evilness. The Moto guy sat in front of me and iceboy sat in the back. Smirking, I begin to formulate a plan to help Moto escape the evil slim weasels' jaws. Especially Eva Johansson. God I hate her with a damn passion. "Ms. Smith!!" Mr. Omen barks. I jump up a bit and come back to reality.

"Sir yes sir!" I reply, thinking it was my military father talking. The class started to laugh and a faint blush of embarrassment rose to my cheeks.

"You mind answering the board's question?" My teacher said while rubbing his temples. What can I say; I was one of those smart asses of the class that still god good grades. I scan over the problem while my brain calculated every detail.

"X equals the square root of 9." I say. Omens nods and goes back to lecturing. I grab a piece of paper and write on it, _On the first bell, get ready to run._ I fold it and flick it expertly over his shoulder. I was a master of passing notes and not getting caught. I hear the paper unfold and his shoulder shook with a silent chuckle.

_Why is that??_ He wrote back. I glance over to Eva who was eying him hungrily.

_Trust me_ I wrote back. I saw him nod faintly and a smirk played on my lips.

The bell rang about half and hour later. Moto stood quickly as did I. I grabbed his hand and the two of us sprinted out the room. We stopped after we turned a corner and started to laugh. Eva looked so surprised and pissed off when we ran. I suspect she went straight for Kaiba though. Not like I gave a damn what happened to him. We stopped at my locker and I leaned against it laughing. "Any reason why we ran?" he asked. His voice was deep and gentle. I shrug and bang my locker with a fist before it opened.

"I wanted to save you from the fashion zombies before they ate your brains out." I state simply while stuffing my stuff into my locker. Motto laughed which caused a shiver to go down my spine. Not a bad shiver, but a good one. I turn around and look into his eyes. "What is your name?" I ask.

"Yami, he replied. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. It was a flattering gesture which made a small blush creep to my cheeks. "Yami Motto at your service." He said. Here I am, the most tomboyish girl in the school, blushing like a damn fashion zombie. I were guys shirts and baggy pants for crying out loud.

"I'm Cassandra Smith. Call me Cassie please." I smile brightly. We just stood there and looked at each other. I seemed to get lost in his eyes as I whisper, "Welcome to America."


	3. Pt2 Lunchtime Teasing

Second period past in a flash, and thank god to. If I had to hear Mrs. Black talk about sub atomic particles for one more minute I was going to explode! I met Yami and the two of us got lunch together. Some people called it pizza and fries but I call it grease on a plate. So I just got a healthy apple. I am almost a vegetarian anyways. I don't like to eat meat over fruits, but I eat it when my dad cooks it. That is some good stuff when he cooks. The two of us settled under a weeping willow tree in the school court yard. Its sweeping branches hid us from view. Our own little oasis so to speak. I lean against the tree and pull an apple out of my bag. Yami laid back, his head resting close to my thigh so he could look up at me. I smile and grab a fry from his plate. "Your grape my pharaoh." I tease. A sparkle of amusement glistened in his eye as I feed him the fry. I smile gently and chew on my apple.

"So Cassie," Yami said looking up at me. "Tell me about yourself." I blink and look up to the tree top.

"Nothing much to tell." I say drinking out of my water bottle. Yami nodded and got a fry from his tray. I look back down at him and chuckle. "What about yourself?" I ask. Yami looks up at me and brings his hand behind his head. One brushes against my leg and tingles shoot through my body. He latches them behind his head and looked into my eyes. God damn those eyes of his, so deep and gentle.

"I got a brother, great friends, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you the rest." I chuckle and lean over him a bit.

"Try me." I push. His eyes were clouded with doubt and confusion. It was soon gone and replaced by a playful spark.

"I'm a striper." He joked. I hit his chest and laughed. He was grinning like a boy and then opened his mouth for another fry. I grin evilly and dump the rest of my water on his face. Yami sputtered and turned on his stomach. He coughed violently and I was laughing. Yes I know I am a very evil person. Not like it faze me or anything, but I did care if he was seriously hurt. "You are so dead." He said. I had a face look of terror on my face as I stand.

"Ooo I am sooo scared. Gotta catch me first." I grin. I jump up and grab the bottom branch. Yami stood and watched me climb up the tree. Thank god I was brought up with a military dad. He taught me things and kept me in shape with fun 'games' so to speak.

"You damn squirrel." He yelled up to me.

I hang upside down from a branch, holding my shirt down.

"I'm a monkey!" I yell back with a laugh. "They are sooo much cooler." Yami laughed and sat down. I look down at him and smile. For some reason he made me feel more like myself. I am different, I know that. Sure I have friends but no one I was particularly close to. It was different with Yami though. He let me be sarcastic and humorous without judging who I am based on my looks. He want to know the real me. I smile down at him as he looks up.

"Fine, but your cheating." He said with a boyish pout. I climb down a bit then jump. Landing in front of him I cross my legs and fall down into an Indian style sitting position.

"How is that?" I ask. He flashes me a smile and I swear I almost blushed. It was so warm and accepting. He made me feel more like a girl which was kinda creepy.

"You're a monkey and I am not." He says jokingly. The bell wailed from the school and echoed across the yard. I swear who ever made that bell sound shoot be shot. It is worse than Eva screaming because of a broken nail. And that is enough to break glass. I look up then back at Yami.

"What class you got next?" I ask grabbing my bag. After glancing at a paper he said,

"Ummm…. Theater II with Sadler." I laugh as he bends down to grab his back. My eyes were drawn to the muscles in his arms and shoulders. How they flexed as he bent over and took the head back in his hand. I pinched my arm and winced a bit, bringing myself out of dream land. Damn I was acting like a fashion zombie.

"Great!" I smile as our eyes met. "Now I have someone to talk to in Sadler's Lair." Yami laughed as we left our oasis into the real world of fashion zombies and dictators for teachers.


	4. Pt3 Sadler' Lair

"Now," Sadler said in front of our 19 person class. Yami and I exchanged glances and then looked back to our over ecstatic brunette teacher. Don't get me wrong or anything she is a nice person and everything. But sometimes she is so happy she makes me want to toss the lunch monkey. "I have chosen a play for us to do this year." Murmurs blew through the class but soon silenced down. "Our play, or should I say musical, is Beauty and the Beast!" My jaw dropped and Yami gently closed it with one finger against my chin. I remember when I was young that use to be my favorite movie. My mother and I would watch it every night until I fell asleep. After she died it was practically all I had left of her. "Now all students will sing a song of any choice and tell me which roles they want." She walks over to the grand piano in from of the stage and sits down. "Lets see, we have about an hour so lets start with the girls. Eva Johansson you can go first." The all mighty fashion prep of everything evil left her group of minions and went to the stage. Out of the 19 kids, 9 were girls and 10 were guys, including Yami. 6 were a part of Eva's crew and the other two were just all around goodie goodies.

"I am going for the part of Belle." Eva said smiling. She opened her mouth and some sort of shrill came out. She was trying to sing something from Cinderella, but let's just say… my dead grandmother could sing better than her. She was all off tune and the words weren't even right. Walt Disney was probably crying in his grave. Yami leaned over and whispered,

"Things that make you go," he then shuddered causing me to fall into silent laughter. Eva was practically murdering the song. Everyone clapped when she was done and Yami and I exchanged amused glances. I could already tell we were great friends for only knowing each other for a few hours. One by one the girls went up. Each of Eva's group sang just as bad as their demonic leader, but Rosemary and Caroline had some pretty good pipes.

"Cassandra Smith!" Ms. Sadler said. I stood and Yami gave me a poke in the side for luck. I smile and head to the front.

"I am sure to get the part of Belle." Eva said rather loudly as I walked by. "There is no doubt she can't sing." I smirk and stand in front of everyone. All eyes were on me and I toke a small breath. Yami was smiling and gave me a thumb up from where he sat.

"This is for you Eva." I say sarcastically. "And I suggest singing lessons." She glared at me and I smiled triumphantly at her. I take a breath and close my eyes, "Dancing Bears, Painted Wings, Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings, Once Upon a December." My voice was strong, elegant, and gentle. I sang from my heart and let the words flow through me. Everyone was silent and I could feel their eyes pressed on me. My voice echoed through the auditorium. "And a song someone sings… Once upon a December." I finish the song softly and open my eyes. Eva's mouth was dangling along with everyone else's. Yami was the first to recover when he blinked. He started to clap and Rosemary soon joined him. Soon the large airy room was filled with applause and it greeted my ears. The bell rang and I jumped down and brushed past Eva, who was glaring daggers at me. I join Yami at the door where he had my bag.

"You sang beautifully." He whispered. I smile gently and take my bag. Our hands touched and seemed to longer before we turned away.

"Thanks." I mutter. We check our schedules and then head out for our last class. I had Samuels for AP Us History. God this man was a pain in the ass. To sarcastic and evil for my taste and I am Sarcasm with legs!! He even made one of the sweetest girls in our class, Beth Anne, cry. I tune him out and lean back in my chair and just head off to my little la la land.


	5. Pt4 Late Night Chats

I got home

I got home around 5:00 with a smile on my face. Yami walked me home and we stopped for pretzels in the park. Yami was a great guy, so easy to talk and joke with. I pointed out homes and shops to him, giving him a brief run down on what and who was were in our town. We exchanged im addresses before we parted. "Cassandra!" a voice yelled as I steps into my house. I drop my bag by the stairs and head to the kitchen. My father was in there doing something. He was a tall man, very built from being in the Navy. He had a buzz cut and blue eyes. I guess I got mine from him. Michael Andrew Smith, a.k.a Iron Mike, smiled at me. His flannel shirt sleeve was rolled up with his arm down the sink.

"What happened?" I ask with a laugh. Dad looked up and chuckled.

"I broke the garbage disposal again." He admitted. Yes he said again. You see what happened was, when I was five we had this turtle I named Pan. Don't ask me why I named it that, I just did. Anyways, I created a pool for him in the sink and left him there. Well, my dad accidentally ground him up in the disposal with dinner. I was so mad at him that he had to by me a kitty to make me happy again. It was Mala, my soon to have been crazy psycho cat.

"Was it a turtle this time?" I tease going to the fridge and grabbing a coke. He chuckled and brought his arm back up and washed it off. I had a great relationship with my dad. I could talk to him about anything.

"Not this time." He said. I give him a small hug and head up to my room. After about two hours of homework and dinner I turn my computer on and kick off my socks. A picture of my mother and I greeted me. I smile slightly and get online to this website called teenspot. I was basically a bunch of chat rooms you could jump around to and talk to people. I sign in and pop up into the sports room. I did have a few friends online here, but I was not stupid enough to tell to much personal info.

FootBallStar16: Hey Dia what up??

DiamondintheRough: nm, u catch the game last nite?

FootBallStar16: yeah.. 7-36 Cowboys kicked ass!!

Crimsongoalie: I actually went.

FootBallStar16: really?!

Crimsongoalie: yeah! The grls were hott!

DiamondintheRough: trust u 2 only look at the grls --

FootBallStar16: lol

_Mrs.Sparrow has signed on_

_HeartoftheCards has signed on_

FootBallStar16: hey baby! Y don't u leave Jackie and come see a rl man

Mrs.Sparrow: ummm……. No

DiamondintheRough: lol, hey heart!

HeartoftheCards: hey dia! You catch the game?

DiamondintheRough: yeah redskins sux

Crimsongoalie: hey! Don't diss my team

DiamondintheRough: fines -,..,- u sux

FootBallStar16: lol, I g2g, girlfriend is ovr.

DiamondintheRough: use a condom -

FootBallStar16: will do l8ter

_FootBallStar16 has signed off_

Crimsongoalie: how much u wanna bet it is his mom?

HeartoftheCards: lol 10 bucks

DiamondintheRough: 20!!

Mrs.Sparrow: u guys r freaks!

DiamondintheRough: and u r a wh0re! now that we have covered the obvious…leave!

Crimsongoalie: ouch

_Mrs.Sparrow has left the room_

HeartoftheCards: that was cold

DiamondintheRough: I kno

Crimsongoalie: sooo……. U 2 screw yet?

HeartoftheCards" 0.o

DiamondintheRough: …Ew crimson you perv!!

Crimsongoalie: what? U 2 flirt 2 much!

HeartoftheCards: do not!

Crimsongoalie: do 2

HeartoftheCards: do not!

DiamondintheRough: prove it!

Crimsongoalie: alright!

**Heartofthecards— u r rly funny u kno that**

**DiamondintheRough—aww thnx! U r just 2 sweet!!**

HeartoftheCards: alright we get the point --

_CEODragon has signed on _

Crimsongoalie: CEO! What up man! Asl?

_CEODragon has signed off_

DiamondintheRough: lol

HeartoftheCards: I g2g, night crimson. Nite my sparkling diamond

_HeartoftheCards has signed off_

Crimsongoalie: I TOLD U SO!

DiamondintheRough: oh shut it!

I signed off and sit back and smile gently. Heart of the Cards and I met on there a year ago. We chatted a lot and yes, we flirted. He is charming, sweet, and flattering, even though we haven't met. He was the reason I even got on. Sighing I go to my shower and bathe. I change into some sweets and a tank top. After turning on the stereo, a soft classic jazz floated through my room. I curled up under my red sheets and drift off to sleep. The music was soothing and a candle was lit in my window. I always lit one for my mother. I fall, that night, into a simple dreamless sleep.


End file.
